With a little help from my friends
by carleylovesbluecola
Summary: This my own take on Ginger Snaps by Cathy Cassidy with Original characters. The story touches upon dealing with bullies , cattiness and difficult teachers. All credit goes to Cathy Cassidy for the general plot and ideas but the characters are mine.


With a little help from my friends

Sarah louise, Maria and Rachael were all walking with me to the first day of 6th year. It was our last year before college. We walked though the school doors and into our new class room. 'hi guys , Shauna Doherty shouted to us. 'Hi Shauna, Sarah Louise said. Maria just rolled her eyes . Ciara

O'kane and Sarah Knightley were sitting with Rachel Knowless and Chloe Breslin. 'Thats odd, Rachael said , 'I didn't know Sarah and Ciara were friends with Rachel and Chloe. 'Any one can be friends you know , Maria said And everyone shut up. Well I'm Carley Donavay and I'm seventeen years best friends are Sarah Louise , Maria and Rachael.I have Raven black hair and hazel eyes.I' m the smart one. Everyone copies my is the funny one. When she says something its always sarcastic or cheeky. She has her hair dyed purple but it used to be blonde and she has blue eyes. Maria is the one who has to have a come back for every thing. She has brown hair and green eyes. Sarah Louise is the loud one who always gets noticed in crowds. She has Ginger hair and Brown 're all very close. The teacher came in just then and make a whole spech but no one was really was mostly new people in our class this year. Heres a list of who they are.

Me (Carley Donavay)

Sarah louise West

Maria Leath

Rachael Shardon

Sarah knightly

Rachel Knowless

Ciara O'kane

Shauna Doherty

Chloe Breslin

Jill Mullan

Mark Lewis

Michael O Donel

Daragh Varden

Gerrard Smith

Brian Clift

Ciaran Donley

Peter Duffy

Sean Gilloway

Christopher Readly

Johnathan Lockerley

From Jill on down were new.'Right today were going to split you into ten groups of two. 'Ok , Sarah l and Mark, Michael and Jill,Carley and Sean, and on and on went the had brown shoulder lenth hair and green eyes framed with thick long eyelashes. He was good looking , but I didn't fancy him.'Ok what you will do in your groups is think off as many animals you can beging with the letter I give you,Mrs Sheldon , the teacher letter was A. 'Um elephant and um ostrich , Sean said.'Oh they don't begin with a , I told him.'Crap, He it was over Daragh and Ciara won with l. It was soon lunch time and Sean and Daragh went off together. The girls and I sat together and Gerrard came and sat nearly on top of Maria he was that close to her.'Hey blondey move , she snapped.'How about no,He shot back. 'Move now binbo or eat dog food, Rachael said. 'Ya don't got dog food dumb ass , He said. 'Well this stuff is like dog food,Rachael wouldn't move so we just kept on the afternoon we went to I.T with Mr Mcginley. Daragh and Sean came in late.'Right Mr mascara and Mr um boy with ear phones why are you late.'Uh because uh we ...I don't know , Sean stuttered.'Ya don't know much do ya Gilloway, Mr Mcginley said. 'No but he knows when a asshole like you gives him jip and he takes no crap,Brian said getting up from he's seat. 'Oh so now Seany boy has no tounge , Mr Mcginley says with a smirk. 'Just then , Mr Mclaughlin the meanest teacher in the school comes in to the room.'Having trouble are we James, he says. 'Well no just starting class,the other teacher says. 'Ok I'll leave ya to it. 'Ok today were going to do a powerpoint on your favourite subjet, Ok get to it.I wrote mine one on Lady ga looked at my screen. 'Lady ga ga , yeah she's hot, he said.'Where are you from Daragh you have a nice accent,I said.'Ireland why? 'Oh just wondering, Do you like Wales , I said. 'Yeah, he , said. 'I looked at his screen. He was on Bebo. 'Cool you have Bebo,I said. 'Yeah add me if ya want he said. 'I will . The next week, I was on bebo and all the new people at school added me. Jill's picture was quite saucey. It was one of her in a bikini posing. I looked at all their pages but I looked most at Mark's and relised I fancied him. Just then my brother Kyle came in. 'Whoes that your boyfriend? Kyle asked. 'No,its your boyfriend , I joked with him. 'Very funny Caz, He said. Caz is my nickname. 'Lemme on ,He said . 'Ok , I sighed. The next day was saturday so Maria, Sarah Louise and Rachael went an hour we went to sit by the fontian in the middle of the shopping centre.'Oh no theres Gerrard, Maria said. 'He won't -Rachael started to say but Sarah louise shouted,'Hi Gerrard. 'He came running groaned.


End file.
